mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store/Staff
See My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/join to join the staff. Shopping application Hold steady. Stay in your seats. Take a deep breath. Exhale. I plan to make a very big change to the ordering mechanism in the store. Now, instead of a manual "type-your-order-here" system, we could have an automated shopping system that allows users to select the store Items they want, the quantities, and simply press the Order button. The user gets to review his/her order and then finalize the order. This is an extremely brief description, but let me know what y'all think. 21:33, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea. It would make it simpiler to guests. 21:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC) That's an awesome idea! It would definitely be more professional to the store. 21:47, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Alright FB100Z, I am going to help you with this one >:3. What I can do is implement/manage quantity limits for this. Basically, we can have this interface; some stuff at the top, including a box where you add your MLN username. Then, 5 boxes where you can add an item into (or whatever we want the limit to be). From there, they can modify quantity by clicking a +/- button (+ to add one, - to remove). I love the idea, BTW :) Ajraddatz Talk 22:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :How exactly would this be done? This seems kinda hard to make. ::You should see what FB100Z does on VDA ^.^ - It isn't as hard as it sounds. Ajraddatz Talk 22:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :To make things even more accessible, I could also allow this system to be implemented in other personal stores with permission. 01:15, April 25, 2010 (UTC) That would be greatly appreciated. Just a question, when you fill out the form, does it count as an edit? 01:36, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :No, but placing the order would be. 01:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh right, that's what I meant. :P 01:40, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :well that is a really great idea,but i think we should not implemented the system yet to personal stores-- 12:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Archive I think we should close the store so I can archive the page and so we can finish orders OK?-- 20:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) good their are to many orders that need archiving we need to close -- 16:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Go inactive Hello i want to leave the official store because at the moment i can't supply items and i try to get a rank so i want order here.There can join a new user for me because i am not think that i come back. Greetings,FreddyderHamster-- 16:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ok you can leave are you coming back and when -- 16:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) we have to do something people order to much stuff we need to have some sort of stock keeping but more organized than boba fett's one -- 16:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :yes but that takes to many edit away from the mainspace and it does not help, we tried it before-- 17:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Staff May I join the staff, I have LOTS of Rank 2-3 items, please? :Do you have shop experience?-- 23:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I do.